Revenge on Barnabas
by sting12
Summary: 1991 Series. The family knows Barnabas is a vampire and have accepted him. However Michael does not agree that a vampire should be part of the family, so he captures the Collins family and Barnabas. Can the family find a way to escape and save their vampire cousin before Michael has turned him to ash? Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.


The Revenge on Barnabas

It had been two months since Barnabas had been freed from his coffin and he was enjoying his freedom after two hundred years of being imprisoned. At first Barnabas had stuck to getting his fill of blood from the people in Collinsport; however soon the rumors had returned about there being a vampire in town. Julia Hoffman soon arrived at Collinwood to investigate the attacks and discovered the secret of Barnabas Collins. After agreeing that she could possibly help him one day to become human, Julia and Barnabas soon became friends. Julia insisted to Barnabas he shouldn't hide his secret from the family, yet Barnabas was concerned of how they would react. Finally after Julia told him about Michael Woodard asking questions did Barnabas come to the family with his secret.

Although Roger and Elizabeth were skeptical that there really weren't such things as vampires, Barnabas showed them all the proof he could to make them believe. Finally after a long talk Elizabeth agreed that he was welcome to continue staying at the Old House where he had been living for the past few months. Deciding Carolyn, David, and Vicky needed to be told, Barnabas explained to them as well. To his surprise they accepted him after a few minutes deciding it was interesting to have a vampire as a family member.

Ever since his secret had been revealed, Barnabas found life much happier not having to hide any longer. He had even began joining the family for dinner even though he never took part of the actual eating. Also to help get rid of the talk about attacks, Barnabas began to only drink from animals in the woods or blood that Julia brought back for him from her hospital. Michael Woodard however did not stop trying to investigate who did the attacks even though they had stopped. One morning Michael showed up at Collinwood asking for Julia.

Going out to the terrace Julia showed Michael where he could sit, "What brings you here this early Michael?"

"I wanted to speak with you about the attacks in the village Julia." Michael stated.

Julia looked concerned, "I thought the attacks had stopped, they haven't started up again have they?"

"No not one attack this past month. However I have reason to believe I know who did the attacks."

"Oh what kind of animal was it?" Julia asked looking as surprised as she could.

"It wasn't an animal, but a human."

"A human?"

"Oh yes it was a human, there were traces of human saliva in the victim's blood. I believe it was a vampire who did this, someone who has just recently came to Collinsport."

"I'm sure there are many people who just arrived here."

"Yes but not all of them have only been seen during the night. I have reason to believe Barnabas Collins is the vampire."

"You can't be serious Michael, Barnabas Collins is a respected man around here. You can't go accusing him of being a vampire."

"You can't fool me Julia, you know about him."

Julia rose from her seat, "I don't know what you're talking about but I think you need to leave."

Michael knowing Julia wouldn't admit anything smiled at her before leaving the house deciding his next step would be to talk to the Collins family. Watching him leave, Julia gathered Elizabeth, Roger, and Vicky into the drawing room while Carolyn took David into town for a while. Telling them that Michael was suspecting Barnabas to be a vampire, Julia tells them that she was worried about if he found out Barnabas secret and what he would do. Agreeing with her worries, Elizabeth decides it would be better for Carolyn to take David to Boston for a few weeks in case Michael did try anything. Roger agreeing it was a great idea, decides they should leave the next morning.

That evening when Carolyn came back, Roger and Elizabeth explained what was going on. Agreeing it would do both her and David good to get away, Carolyn set off to packing right away telling David they were going on a trip the next morning. Excited about going on the trip, David asked Vicky to help him pack what he needed. Agreeing she would, Vicky followed him up the stairs heading to his room to help him pack. Once they were done, they came back downstairs to get ready for dinner. About to head into the dining hall, they all stopped hearing someone knocking at the door. Telling the others to go ahead and start eating, Elizabeth and Roger went to answer it finding Michael wanting to come in and see them.

Agreeing he could come in, they went into the drawing room. Sitting down, Elizabeth looked to Michael, "What did you need to speak to us about?"

"Your cousin Barnabas Collins." Michael stated.

Roger spoke up, "What about our cousin? You're not going to come and tell us you believe our cousin is the vampire."

"That's exactly what he is and something needs to be done." Michael stated.

"Why do you think Barnabas Collins is the vampire? Those attacks ended a month ago and yet Barnabas Collins is still here." Elizabeth stated.

Roger stood, "Look I'm tired of hearing about this vampire business. Michael if that's all you came for, you can leave right now."

Michael sighed realizing none of them would agree with him knowing the whole family was probably lying to him. Deciding he would just have to sit back and wait, Michael gave a small smile, "I'm sorry Elizabeth Roger, forgive an old man's crazy idea."

Elizabeth smiled, "It's alright Michael, we all make mistakes. Would you care to stay for dinner this evening?"

"It would be my pleasure." Michael smiled.

Roger nodded, "Then let's go eat."

Everyone headed into the dining hall, finding the table set where everyone else was already eating. Sitting down, they soon heard another knock at the door making Elizabeth and Roger look at each other wondering who it was. Deciding she would get it, Elizabeth excused herself before making her way to the door. Opening it, she smiled when she saw her cousin Barnabas standing there smiling. Letting him come in, Barnabas apologized for being late however Elizabeth just shook her head assuring him he wasn't late. Taking off his coat and cane, Barnabas placed them on the coat rack. Before they got into the dining hall, Elizabeth whispered to him about Michael and what he had been saying. Assuring her he would be careful, they came into the room smiling at everyone. Michael looked up at Barnabas trying to hide any emotions knowing he couldn't let on that he knew Barnabas was a vampire.

"Evening Barnabas." Roger smiled.

"Evening everyone sorry I'm a little late." Barnabas replied.

Vicky shook her head, "Don't worry we just got started really."

Nodding Barnabas took his seat between Vicky and Elizabeth watching as everyone continued with their dinner. Michael watched Barnabas push around the spoon in his soup realizing he never took a drink of it. Getting an idea, Michael waited a few more minutes to watch Barnabas and make sure he never drank any of the soup.

"Barnabas is there a reason you haven't touched any of your soup?" Michael asked.

Barnabas looked up realizing Michael had been watching him, "I'm afraid I've not been feeling too well lately."

Carolyn having been told about Michael went along with it, "You are looking a little paler than normal cousin. Perhaps you should stay here for the night and get some rest."

"I agree Barnabas, you're not looking well." Vicky stated reaching up to touch his forehead, "You are a little warm."

Julia started to stand up, "I'll get you some medicine for you to take."

"No I'll get some later Julia, continue eating." Barnabas smiled.

Michael smiled realizing everyone was pretending, "My mother always said drinking soup when you're sick will get you better faster than anything else will."

Elizabeth nodded, "That has worked before, however I believe Barnabas probably just needs some rest."

Barnabas knowing Michael was going to stop nodded, "I shall try and see if your mother was correct Michael."

Since he wasn't sure what would happen if he drank the soup, Barnabas began by taking a sip. Since his body hadn't had real food in over two hundred years, the only thing Barnabas could feel was it going down his throat. Carolyn and Vicky having finished their soup asked to be excused taking David with them knowing they had to get to bed early. Roger sensing Barnabas was getting uncomfortable with Michael's staring, brought up a few business things he could discuss. By the end of dinner, Barnabas had drank almost all the soup that was in his bowl. Michael realizing there wasn't anything happening, stood up knowing the dinner was over and they wanted him to leave.

Barnabas glad to see Michael standing up kept swallowing and holding his hands in fist trying to keep the pain from showing in his face. He knew his stomach hadn't held real food and he basically was a walking corpse. His stomach was basically trying to expel the poison from his system however he couldn't let it knowing Michael would have more suspicions than before. Roger realizing Barnabas was looking paler stood up to show Michael out since the dinner was over. Michael followed Roger out to the door thanking him for not throwing him out. While Michael was being shown out, Barnabas knew he would have to find a restroom and fast before he couldn't hold the soup back any longer.

Standing up, Barnabas looked at Elizabeth and Julia, "Excuse me."

Walking towards the hallway, Barnabas made it to the doorway before he collapsed onto his hands and knees losing the war with his stomach. Julia and Elizabeth both rushed to him trying to support him as he vomited up all the soup that was in his stomach. After a few minutes, Barnabas sat back on his legs once he was sure all the soup had came back up. Elizabeth and Julia ignoring the mess in front of him helped him to stand. Feeling weak, Barnabas staggered a little bit unsteady as they helped him over to a chair. Taking a napkin, Julia handed it to Barnabas watching as he wiped off the soup that remained on his face finding his hands shaking.

"Barnabas are you alright?" Julia asked.

"A little weak but I will live. My stomach hasn't held real food in it in so long." Barnabas spoke looking at the mess, "I'm sorry Elizabeth I'll clean that up."

Elizabeth shook his head, "Just sit there and rest, I want you to stay here for a few hours to make sure you're steady on your feet."

Julia nodded, "I agree with Elizabeth, you're looking paler than a vampire should."

Roger came into the room, "Michael just left...what happened? Barnabas are you alright?"

Elizabeth spoke for him, "The soup he ate came back up, help him into the living room while I get a servant to clean this mess up."

Roger nodded as he came into the room helping Barnabas to his feet finding his cousin a little unsteady and shaking slightly. Getting him into the living room, Roger helped Barnabas to sit down in a chair while he sat across from him. Julia and Elizabeth soon came in followed by Vicky who had just gotten David to sleep. Noticing Barnabas was looking paler, Vicky came over sitting close to him wondering what had happened since she left them.

"Barnabas are you alright?" Vicky questioned.

Barnabas nodded, "I'm alright Victoria, my vampire stomach couldn't handle the soup much longer that's all."

"Something has to be done with Michael, if he doesn't stop he's going to kill Barnabas." Vicky stated looking at everyone, "Perhaps we should tell the police."

Julia shook her head, "We can't inform them without telling them about Barnabas."

Roger nodded, "She's right, we will just have to keep an eye on Michael and make sure he is nowhere near here or the Old House."

"Perhaps you should move your coffin here. We could get Willie to help us move it." Vicky stated.

Barnabas shook his head, "I prefer the Old House, but don't worry I'll be careful. I think I should be heading back there."

Elizabeth spoke up, "Let Roger drive you back at least."

"I'll be fine cousin Elizabeth." Barnabas smiled standing up, "Thank you though."

Showing him out, Julia and Vicky tried to walk with him but he insisted going alone assuring them once again that he was fine. Walking through the woods to the Old House, Barnabas knew eventually something would have to be done with Michael. Knowing he would have probably drank from him before, Barnabas knew that Michael had took his suspicions to the sheriff. He couldn't kill him now without letting the villagers know the attacks had came back. As he put one foot in front of the other, Barnabas realized he wasn't walking straight as he had been and he was putting most of his weight on his cane. He was glad to find the shaking in his hands had stopped. Not realizing how weak getting sick had made him, Barnabas looked up glad to see the lights from the Old House.

Getting to the steps that led up to the Old House, Barnabas groaned wondering why his father had ever had them built. Taking one step at a time, Barnabas soon got to the top of the stairs heading for the door. Stepping inside, Barnabas shut the door before going into the living room finding Willie waiting with a fire going. Noticing his master looked paler than he normally was, Willie rushed over to him. Taking off his coat, Willie was about to take the cane when he realized his master was leaning on it for support. Helping him to the chair, Willie went to get a bag of blood that Julia had left for him. Pouring it into a cup, Willie handed it to his master.

"Thank you Willie." Barnabas smiled drinking the blood.

"Barnabas what happened to you?" Willie asked concerned.

Sighing Barnabas handed him the empty cup, "Michael insisted I eat soup once I told him I was ill and that's why I hadn't touched my food. I had to eat or else he would become more suspicious and it was only after he left I became sick."

"Michael needs to be taken care of Barnabas. He's not going to stop until he's killed you." Willie stated.

"We can't do anything to him Willie without putting blame on the Collins family. I will not put my family in danger because of me."

"Just be careful Barnabas please. I care about you, you know. You're the only one who believed in me and gave me a second chance."

"I'll be careful, now you can head to bed Willie."

Nodding Willie took the cup to the kitchen to get it washed out before heading to bed knowing he would wake right before Barnabas went to his coffin so he could guard him during the day. Across town Michael had returned to his home going into the living room and pulling out paper. Sitting there in his chair, Michael began putting together a plan to capture the Collins family. He knew that was the only way he could prove to them why they shouldn't have a vampire living with them. Realizing he would have to take them one by one, Michael wrote down a few more things before heading to bed knowing soon his plan would be brought to life.

Hearing the roosters beginning to crow, Willie got dressed before heading downstairs. About to go down to the basement, Willie looked towards the living room. Noticing a figure, Willie came into the room shocked to find Barnabas still in his chair, staring at the fire.

"Barnabas what are you doing?" Willie asked.

Barnabas came out of his thoughts, "Willie, I thought you had went to sleep."

"Barnabas it's morning, you need to get in your coffin." Willie spoke the fear in his voice.

Barnabas was about to speak when the roosters crowed making him realize it was indeed morning. Willing his body up, he walked beside Willie as they made their way down the stairs to the basement. Getting down there Willie began to light the candles as Barnabas climbed into his coffin. As he shut the lid, Barnabas closed his eyes as the death sleep came over him. Willie waited a few minutes before he came over to the coffin lifting the lid. Looking at Barnabas for a moment, he shut the lid back knowing he would protect his master at all costs.

Michael rose from his bed an hour after the sun had risen. Getting dressed, Michael went out back heading towards the edge of the woods. Pulling off some vines and weeds, Michael found the door that led into the cellar he used to play in as a child. Going down into it, Michael opened the vents that let in the sunlight. Cleaning it up some, Michael knew he needed a few things before putting his plan into motion. As the next few days passed by, the Collins family was relieved when they hadn't seen any sign of Michael. When a note was delivered to the house for Roger, Elizabeth became worried it was from Michael demanding they give up Barnabas.

"Who's it from Roger?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's from the shipyard, they need me to come into town. There's been an emergency."

"Why didn't they call you?" Elizabeth questioned.

Roger shrugged, "Perhaps there's been a power outage and they can't call me."

"Be careful."

Nodding Roger left in his car heading for Collinsport. Getting halfway there, he stopped when he noticed a tree branch in the middle of the road. Knowing he couldn't drive over it, Roger pulled his car over to the side of the road. Cutting the engine off, Roger got out of his car walking over to the branch. As he was about to move it, Roger heard a noise behind him, however before he could look a white cloth was placed over his face. Unable to fight, Roger smelt chloroform before his eyes rolled into the back of his head as his body dropped to the road.

Waking up, Roger found his head hurting and still feeling tired knowing it was an after effect of the drug that was used on him. Starting to move his hands up to rub his head, Roger found he could only move them so much. Looking down in the darkness, Roger could make out shackles on his wrists connecting to the floor. Moving his feet, he could feel shackles and chains on them as well making him realize he was trapped unless his family could find him.

That evening at Collinwood, Elizabeth was pacing in the living room when she heard the front door opening. Rushing out, Elizabeth stopped when she realized it was Barnabas. Barnabas noticing her look came in shutting the door, "I know I should have waited but no one came when I knocked. Please forgive me."

"You are always welcome here Barnabas, this is your home as well. I just thought you were Roger. He's been gone since this morning and hasn't returned." Elizabeth explained.

"Do you know where he went?" Barnabas asked noticing the worry all over her face.

Elizabeth nodded taking him into the living room, "He received a letter this morning from the shipyard asking that he come. Stated there was an emergency and he hasn't come back yet."

"I'm sure if there was something wrong, he would have found a way to contact you. He might just be staying in town over night due to the emergency." Barnabas assured her, "However if you want me to, I can go look for him."

Elizabeth shook her head, "No perhaps you're right and I'm just overreacting. Are you going to be staying for dinner?"

Barnabas sighed, "No I'm afraid not this time cousin, I must go back to the Old House, Julia is supposed to be bringing me some more blood. I know I can control the hunger however I wouldn't want to harm any of you if it gets too strong."

"I understand, thank you for stopping by."

Saying his goodnight, Barnabas left hoping that Roger was just in town and nothing bad had happened to him. The next day when Roger had yet to return home or call, Elizabeth decided she was going to take a car and drive to town. Getting halfway there Elizabeth had to slam on her breaks when she spotted a tree branch in the middle of the road. Pulling her car over and turning it off, she got out deciding she would have to try and move it. Hearing someone behind her, Elizabeth didn't a chance to turn before a white cloth was placed over her mouth.

Roger sleeping at the time heard someone coming in as he pretended he was still sleeping. Hearing chains rattling, Roger didn't open his eyes until he was sure the person had left. Noticing a small light had been flipped on, Roger looked beside him shocked to find his sister Elizabeth laying against the wall chained as he was. Unable to glance around the room until then, Roger noticed they were in a cellar of some kind that was underground.

"Elizabeth please wake up." Roger pleaded becoming angry that someone would take his sister as well.

Elizabeth groaned as she woke from the effects of the drugs, "What...where am I? Roger?"

"Are you alright?" Roger asked.

"Besides a headache yes I'm fine, but what's going on? What is all this?" Elizabeth questioned when she spotted her hands and feet had been shackled.

"Your guess is as good as mine. I was on my way into town and there was a tree branch in the road. When I went to move it, I was attacked and woke up here." Roger stated.

Hearing a door being opened, Elizabeth and Roger looked towards the stairs that were in front of them spotting light and a shadow coming in. Spotting the figure coming down the stairs, they were both shocked when they realized it was Michael.

"Michael what is the meaning of this?!" Roger yelled not bothering to control his anger.

"I believe it should be obvious, you two are my prisoners." Michael smiled.

Elizabeth shook her head, "Let us go Michael, you have no right to do this."

"And you have no right to be protecting a vampire. I know Barnabas is a vampire and that your family is keeping him safe." Michael replied.

"He is a Collins and part of our family." Roger stated.

"Vampires don't have families. They are nothing but evil creatures and have to be stopped." Michael stated before turning to leave the cellar shutting the door behind him.

Vicky having returned from seeing Willie at the Old House found Collinwood unusually quiet knowing usually she would hear Elizabeth moving around. Calling out for her, Vicky started to become concerned when she answered with silence. Remembering she had said something about going into town, Vicky figured she hadn't returned just yet. Going into the living room, Vicky sat down pulling out the book she had been ready. Hearing a knock on the door, Vicky put her book down as she got up to see who it was. Opening it up, Vicky tried to hide her surprise realizing it was Michael.

"Hello Michael, I'm afraid I'm the only one here." Vicky stated hoping he would leave.

"Vicky there's been an accident in town. You need to come with me." Michael lied.

Vicky felt fear rising up in her, "Accident what kind? What happened?"  
"Elizabeth's car was found at the bottom of a hill, people think she tried to avoid a deer in the road. You need to come with me."

Vicky nodded shutting the door and starting for Michael's car that was parked a few feet away. When she realized she wasn't being followed, Vicky turned around just in time to see Michael coming at her with a white cloth in his hand. Trying to run, Vicky struggled against him until the smell of the cloth hit her nose making her pass out. Michael placed her into the car before driving back to his house knowing he still had Julia and Willie to go before taking Barnabas.

Getting back to the cellar, Michael carried Vicky down before chaining her up beside Roger ignoring the other two. Heading back upstairs, Michael made a call to Windcliff asking for Julia. When she answered, Michael invited her over for tea that evening wanting to apologize for how he had been acting. Agreeing she would be there, Michael hung up the phone knowing he would get her and then Willie. That evening just before the sun set, Julia arrived at Michael's glad to know Michael had finally stopped talking about Barnabas being the vampire.

"Good evening Julia, come in and have a seat while I get the tea." Michael smiled heading into the kitchen.

Julia nodded going into the living room, "Thank you Michael it's nice to see you again."

"Yes I'm sorry I haven't gotten up to Collinwood lately, but I've been busy."

"It's alright."

When a few minutes passed and Michael hadn't returned with the tea, Julia started to get worried knowing it never took him that long to get tea before. Hearing footsteps, Julia sighed figuring she was just imagining things. Looking down the hall though, Julia was surprised when she didn't see Michael.

"Michael?" Julia called out.

Turning back Julia spotted a hand coming from around her chair holding a white cloth. Knowing what it was, Julia tried to fight and hold her breath but soon found the smell entering her nose as she lost the battle. As she slumped in the chair, Michael half carried her outside to his back yard opening the cellar. Coming down the stairs, Michael smiled at his other prisoners before chaining Julia over beside Elizabeth. Leaving the cellar, Michael knew the next day he would take Willie while Barnabas was in his coffin. Fixing some sandwiches, Michael brought them back down to his prisoners knowing he would keep the Collin's family alive long enough for them to witness Barnabas destruction. Although the family didn't want to accept food from him knew they needed to keep up their strength to try and escape.

When the sun set, Willie rushed down to the basement watching as the lid of Barnabas coffin was opened, "Barnabas something's wrong."

Barnabas rose from his coffin looking at Willie, "What's the matter?"

"The Collins family, they're all gone. I went up to Collinwood today and the servants said they haven't seen them in a while."

"I'm sure there has to be some explanation to them not being there." Barnabas stated, "I'm sure you're just overreacting Willie."

"No I ain't." Willie shook his head.

"No you're not." Barnabas corrected him knowing Willie still forgot to speak proper english at times, "I'll go up to Collinwood as soon as I've had my fill. Did Julia bring some blood?"

"No that's why I went up there cause I know you usually like your blood as soon as you rise but she wasn't there either." Willie explained.

Barnabas nodded heading for the stairs knowing something might not be right afterall, "Alright Willie, I'm going to go find an animal in the woods and then go up there. You stay here in case Julia comes, perhaps she got caught up at the hospital."

"Alright Barnabas, be careful I don't want you to disappear either."

"I'm not going to disappear Willie, just try and stay calm."

Leaving Willie at the Old House, Barnabas left the house vanishing from sight as he reappeared in the woods. Trying to find an animal to dull the hunger for a while, Barnabas found he couldn't focus on hunting. He could feel something wasn't right about the whole family disappearing. Deciding to ignore his hunger, Barnabas vanished and reappeared up at Collinwood making sure no servants had seen him. Entering the house, Barnabas searched it finding it empty as Willie had said all except for the servants. Staying for most of the night, Barnabas soon returned to the Old House finding Willie still awake.

"It was empty as you said." Barnabas stated.

"What do you think happened to them?" Willie asked panicked.

Barnabas shook his head sitting down in his chair, "There's got to be an explanation. Why don't you get some sleep for a few hours and then try up there later today."

Willie nodded, "Alright Barnabas I'll try."

Starting to leave, Willie thought he heard his master let out a small moan making him turn around, "Barnabas are you alright?"

"I'm fine Willie, I just didn't get to feed tonight." Barnabas stated.

"Barnabas, you have to feed to keep up your strength." Willie stated concerned about his master and friend.

Barnabas smiled getting up to leave, "Alright I'll be back shortly, go get you some sleep though."

Willie nodded watching as his master vanished before his own eyes knowing he would never get used to that trick. Barnabas appearing in the woods began to hunt for his prey however found his mind still going back to his family. Roger probably was still in town at the shipyard trying to fix whatever was wrong, however Elizabeth had never left the house for more than a few hours. It was possible that Julia was still at the hospital pulling an all nighter like she sometimes did, however where was Vicky. He knew she didn't have any family around and if she needed to talk with someone, she would have come to him. Praying nothing bad had happened, Barnabas knew he wouldn't be able to live if the family had died because of him.

Hearing a rooster crowing, Barnabas's head shot up spotting the sun beginning to rise. Not realizing he had been standing for so long, Barnabas vanished from the woods reappearing inside the Old House. As the roosters began crowing again, Barnabas found his body getting weak like it did when he was late to get in a dark area. Wondering if he should call Willie, Barnabas knew he should be able to make it to his own coffin. However as he made his way to the door, Barnabas found his strength leaving him faster figuring it was from not feeding as he should have.

" _Willie!"_ Barnabas used their mind link hoping Willie would hear him.

Willie waking up to hear his master's voice in his head realized something wasn't right. Not bothering to put on his shirt, Willie rushed down the stairs finding Barnabas barely holding onto the table that was next to the door. Rushing over to his side, Willie took one look out a window before putting Barnabas arm over his shoulder. Helping him downstairs, Willie got his master into his coffin knowing he would be alright now. Watching him go into the death sleep, Willie shut the coffin lid before going up the stairs knowing he wouldn't be going to sleep anytime soon.

Going into the living room, Willie heard a knock on the door causing him to rush to it in hopes it was one of the family. Opening it up, Willie was surprised to find no one there. Wondering if he had just imagined it, Willie shut the door before heading back towards the living room. Hearing the knocking again, Willie went to it only to find no one there once again starting to become freaked out. Shutting the door for a second time, Willie jumped in fear at hearing the knock for a third time. Wondering if it was kids playing pranks, Willie jerked the door open before rushing outside to see if he could catch who was doing it. Not seeing anything or anyone, Willie felt the fear inside him increase as he started to turn around.

Hearing someone behind him, Willie didn't have a chance to turn before a cloth was placed over his mouth and nose. As his vision went black, Willie slumped into Michael's arms as Michael dragged him down the stairs to the car. Driving home, Michael dragged Willie down into the cellar chaining him up with the others. Willie slowly waking up from the effects felt fear come over him as he saw the rest of the family beside him. Noticing they were all prisoners, Willie gulped wondering what was going happen next.

Looking in front of him, Willie spotted Michael, "What's going on?"

Roger spoke up, "He's taken us prisoner so that he can show us how evil Barnabas is supposed to be. He states a vampire shouldn't have family."

"Barnabas is the nicest person I've known, he helped me when no one else would." Willie stated.

Vicky shook her head, "Barnabas will never be captured. He will find us and rescue us because we're his family."

Michael shook his head but didn't respond as he pulled out a bag of dirt. Pouring it out slowly, Michael made it into a circle on the ground a little ways in front of the family, "Cu această murdărie se leagă vampirul de moarte să nu mai dormim."

Julia watched him closely, "What is that?"

"It's dirt from the Old House." Michael stated before getting up making sure he didn't mess up the circle.

"You won't capture Barnabas, he's too strong for you." Elizabeth stated.

"I wouldn't be sure; you see a little voodoo doll might help me." Michael smiled.

Leaving the cellar, Michael headed into the house grabbing a certain doll before traveling to the Old House. Getting there, Michael smiled when he found the door unlocked as he entered. Knowing the vampire's coffin had to be in a darkened area, he began searching each room until he found one that was leading downstairs. Looking at his watch, Michael knew he had a few hours before the sun set as he went down to the basement. Coming into a dark room, Michael could make out some candles as he pulled out a match lighting a few. Spotting the coffin, Michael went over to it opening it up revealing Barnabas sleeping. Knowing Barnabas wouldn't be able to know anyone was there, Michael set forth to try and take off Barnabas shirt and jacket wanting him naked from the waist up for the torture. Realizing that Barnabas was stiffer than he realized Michael went upstairs finding a pair of scissors before he came back down. Cutting the clothes off of Barnabas in strips, Michael grabbed two of the strips to use for the voodoo doll.

Tying one lightly around Barnabas neck, Michael began the chant that would bind the person's possession to the doll, "Pentru dumnezeul voodoo, legați-o pe Barnaba de păpușă cu această bucată de îmbrăcăminte pe care o ofer, pentru ca ceea ce se întâmplă cu acest lucru să se întâmple lui Barnaba."

Knowing the spell was complete, Michael grabbed the second strip of clothing tying it around where the doll's eyes were supposed to be. Sitting down Michael knew the only thing he had to wait for now was the sun to set and Barnabas to rise. As Barnabas came out of the death sleep he blinked his eyes realizing he couldn't see. Realizing he never had a problem with his vision, Barnabas began wondering what was happening. Starting to reach up and touch his eyes, Barnabas found both of his hands were together. Barnabas tried to separate them but realized they were bound by what felt like a rope of some kind. Reaching up to lift the lid off his coffin, Barnabas hands were met with air.

Immediately sensing someone was in the room, Barnabas sat up, "Willie?"

Not getting any response, Barnabas wondered what was going on, "Who's there? I know someone is there, I can smell your blood. Willie!"

"I'm afraid Willie isn't here Mr. Collins." Michael smirked.

Barnabas felt fear creep up into him at hearing Michael's voice, "What is the meaning of this? Where is Willie? If you've hurt him."

"Do not worry he's safe as well as the other Collins family." Michael stated.

"Where are they?!" Barnabas demanded realizing he was the reason the family had went missing.

"You'll find out when we get there. This is why I've blinded you so you couldn't use those vampire powers of yours. Well at least until I've done the spell that protects me from your evil powers."

"These restraints won't hold me for long." Barnabas stated trying to force his hands apart but found they wouldn't budge.

"I should have told you, there are crosses around the ropes to keep your hands bound. Now if you don't want anything to happen to the Collins family, you'll come with me quietly."

"Why are you doing this?" Barnabas asked not wanting any harm to come to his family.

"Vampires are evil and I'm going to prove that the only good vampire is a dead one." Michael stated.

Barnabas felt hands on his arm as he was forced out of his coffin. Unable to see where he was going, Barnabas found he had to rely on Michael leading the way. Wishing he could vanish, Barnabas realized without his sight he wouldn't know where he was going. Also he wasn't too sure what Michael would do to his family if he didn't come along. Feeling cold air on his face, Barnabas knew they had gotten outside. Being drug down the stairs of the Old House, Barnabas felt his body shoved into a car as he heard his door being slammed as well as another knowing it was from Michael getting in. Feeling the car taking off, Barnabas found he was helpless while his hands were bound and his eyesight was gone. Once the car stopped, Barnabas heard the door opening before he was yanked from the car. Walking some, Barnabas heard a door being opened before he felt a hand on his back shoving him forward.

Unable to see what was ahead of him, Barnabas felt his body falling down the stairs hearing gasps from all his family. Hearing footsteps behind him, Barnabas figured it was Michael coming down probably with an evil look on his face. As he was forced to his feet, Barnabas felt a shackle being placed onto his right wrist. Feeling the rope being undone, Barnabas thought about fighting but knew he still couldn't see anything. As his left arm was lifted and placed in a shackle, Barnabas felt his legs being spread as they were both shackled as well.

"Pentru de păpușă cu această bucată de îmbrăcăminte pe care o ofer, pentru ca ceea ce se întâmplă Barnaba" Barnabas heard Michael chanting realizing it was gypsy language.

Michael knowing the spell was done, looked up at Barnabas, "Now I bet you're wondering why you can't see. Well it's all thanks to the gypsies giving me this voodoo doll and a piece of your shirt that I cut off you before you awoke. Now let me just take this off so you can say hello to your family."

As the strip of clothing was taken off the doll's eyes, Barnabas found his eyesight returning as he first found himself staring at Michael holding a doll in his hands. Then looking past him, he saw all of the family chained up on the floor not far from where he was hanging.

"Michael you've gotten what you want. Now why don't you let my family go." Barnabas made a plea.

"Why so they can come and rescue you? I thought you were smarter than that vampire. They are going stay here until you are nothing but ash. Then and only then might I release them." Michael stated.

Since it wouldn't be morning for some time, Michael left going up the stairs shutting the door behind him. Roger waited until he had left before looking at Barnabas, "You need to get out of here. See if you can break the chains."

Barnabas nodded knowing if he could get out of his, then he could release the family as well. Pulling his hands against the chain, Barnabas found they weren't breaking as they should. Looking closer at them, he cried out when he spotted tiny crosses on each one. Struggling a little more, Barnabas soon let his hands hang shaking his head. Even trying to vanish didn't seem to work making him realize Michael had trapped them.

"I'm truly trapped but perhaps one of you can get free." Barnabas stated.

Roger shook his head pulling at the shackles, "We've all tried, these are new chains not old. Michael wanted to make sure we didn't get freed before he had you here."

Vicky stared at Barnabas, "We need to find a way out of here. I'm afraid of what he's going to do to you."

Julia agreed, "Michael isn't going to be happy until you're dead Barnabas."

Elizabeth nodded, "I'm afraid she's right Barnabas."

Willie looked at his master, "It's my fault I should have protected you but I was tricked."

Barnabas sighed, "Willie it's not your fault. Don't worry I'm sure whatever Michael has in store for me, I can handle. Now I want you to all try and get some sleep. You need to keep your strength up for when there is a chance to escape."

The family not wanting to sleep stayed up until Barnabas watched them fall to sleep one by one glad to know they would get some rest. Looking around the room, Barnabas tried to find anything that could help the family escape. Not spotting anything, Barnabas realized his fate was sealed unless one of them got free. Figuring Michael would be watching them too closely for that, Barnabas sighed realizing he had planned this far too well.

A man's scream filled the room causing the family to wake up. Instantly they noticed it was daytime and there were rays of light entering in the cellar by some vents in the ceiling. Barnabas face was scrunched up in agony as he forced his mouth shut to keep the scream from continuing. Looking behind Barnabas, the family could see smoke rising from his back. Spotting Michael in the corner holding a rope, the family realized he was enjoying seeing Barnabas in pain. Michael came over to Barnabas pushing him some allowing the sun to hit the spots it hadn't before.

"Michael stop!" Roger demanded.

Julia pleaded, "Please Michael stop this!"

"Please Michael, this is monstrous." Elizabeth stated.

Vicky blinked back the tears at seeing Barnabas in pain, "You have to stop this Michael."

"You're a monster." Willie shouted.

Unable to hold his mouth shut any longer, Barnabas scream continued as he felt his back burning from his waist up. Although only minutes passed by, the family felt like an hour had passed before Michael pulled the rope closing the vents so that the sun's rays couldn't come in. Moving over to the corner, Michael turned on the lightswitch filling the cellar with light so he could see his prisoners better. When the sun had left, Barnabas felt he couldn't hold up any longer as his body and head slumped forward his back covered in burns where the rays had hit him.

Roger stared at Michael, "I demand you release us and Barnabas."

"You might be giving orders at Collinwood but not here. Neither one of you are going be released until he is gone." Michael stated pointing at Barnabas.

Noticing he hadn't brought any of the other torture items down yet, Michael left heading up the stairs shutting the door behind him. Julia looked up at Barnabas noticing he had his eyes closed and he was keeping his mouth shut as if he was trying not to cry out. Barnabas tried to raise his head and look at his family, but found his body was beyond weak and knew it was just the beginning.

"Barnabas, are you alright?" Julia asked.

Barnabas took a deep breath before raising his head enough to look at his family spotting the concern on all their faces, "I'm fine, even though I can't figure how I'm still awake?"

"Michael has used some gypsy magic to keep you awake Barnabas." Willie stated.

Julia and the other family could tell the sun had taken a lot out of him knowing his back was pretty messed up and his voice was weak. Elizabeth spoke up, "I'm sorry Barnabas, we should have guarded you better. We all knew Michael was claiming you to be the vampire."

"Not your fault Elizabeth. He won't be satisfied until I'm dead." Barnabas shuddered wincing at the pain he felt.

Willie looked at his master, "We will get you out of here Barnabas don't you worry."

Barnabas gave a weak smile looking at his servant before noticing Vicky was in tears, "Don't cry Victoria, I'll be alright. This is nothing."

Vicky nodded even though she knew he was probably lying. Julia looked over at Vicky before turning back to Barnabas, "I want you to save your energy Barnabas. Who knows what Michael has up his sleeve next."

Barnabas nodded as he tried to keep his head up but found himself too weak. Laying his head against his arm, Barnabas kept his mouth shut so not to cry out from the pain knowing he had to stay strong for the rest of the family. Not having a clock around, the family couldn't tell how much time had passed since Michael had left them. While Barnabas was trying to rest, the family was discussing amongst themselves of how to escape. Hearing Barnabas moan, Vicky looked up instantly worried that something was wrong, "Barnabas?"

About to reply that he was fine, Barnabas couldn't help but scream instead at the intense pain he was feeling. The family all turned to look at Barnabas wondering what was going on since Michael had left and there was no light coming in. Vicky spotting something looked at Barnabas right hand noticing it was turning red from his wrist up to his fingers. Realizing he was being burnt, Vicky pointed it out to the others as they tried to figure how it was being done. Knowing it had to be some sort of magic, the family couldn't do anything as Barnabas scream died down once his whole right hand had been burned. Then seconds later, Barnabas screamed again as his left hand began to burn just as the right had.

"What's happening? How is he being burned?" Willie asked panicking.

Julia shook his head about to reply before the cellar door opened as Michael came down the stairs holding a doll in one hand while the other held a jar of clear liquid, "Ah I see it worked. Gypsy voodoo dolls are something aren't they."

"You bastard!" Roger yelled.

Julia felt tears in her eyes, "How could you Michael!"

"You're just plain evil." Vicky spat.

Michael ignored their pleas as he took some of the clear liquid and sprinkled it on the doll's chest watching as Barnabas cried out his chest burning in spots. It was then that the family began to realize Michael had truly gone mad and was out for nothing but torturing Barnabas. They watched as Michael stuck each of the dolls hands into the water watching as Barnabas hands started to smoke and burn worse than what they were. Doing this for a few more seconds, Michael took the doll out of the water knowing he should get his prisoners food as well as himself.

Lying the doll down onto the table, Michael left going up the stairs taking the water with him knowing he would use it more later. The family waited for Michael to come back but soon realized they didn't know when he will return. Barnabas looking at his hands realized he could hardly feel them only able to move them slightly before wincing in pain. The other family realizing that Barnabas was slowly being tortured knew they had to get out of there. Looking around the room for what felt like the twentieth time, they knew there wasn't anything to help them. Getting sandwiches and water, Michael came back down into the cellar that evening placing a plate plus cup in front of each of them.

"What about Mr. Barnabas food?" Willie asked.

Michael looked down at him, "Do you think I'm that stupid. I give the vampire blood and he gets better. No the only ones that will get food is humans."

Elizabeth shook her head, "He is a human being as well."

"He is a monster! When are you people going to see that?" Michael shouted looking at Barnabas, "I guess you'll find out tomorrow."

With that Michael left making sure to run his hands over Barnabas back watching as he arched it trying to get away from his touch. Michael laughed before walking up the cellar shutting the door behind him. Barnabas held his mouth shut until he was sure he wouldn't yell or moan in the pain he felt from Michael's latest punishment. Deciding it would be better to keep up their strengths, the family ate most of the sandwich and drank the water. Willie looked up at his master knowing he was in great pain from the way he held himself. Looking around the room, Willie spotted the evil doll Michael had been using earlier.

Willie perked up when an idea hit him, "Hey you guys, Michael left the doll."

Everyone looked over at the table spotting it before Roger nodded, "Yes he left that evil doll to remind us what he can do."

"No I mean if we can get it and hide it, then Michael can't use it to hurt Barnabas anymore." Willie stated.

Julia nodded, "How can we reach it though? He has us all chained."

Elizabeth looked over to Vicky, "Vicky you're the closest, see if you can move close enough to grab it."

Vicky nodded looking up at Barnabas, "Don't worry Barnabas, I'm gonna get it and then he can't hurt you."

Stretching as far as the chains would allow her, Vicky realized she was only inches from being able to reach the doll. Not wanting to let Michael go on hurting Barnabas, Vicky grabbed onto her empty plate using it to move the doll slowly off the table. Once it landed on the floor, Vicky grabbed it before sliding back over to her spot. Pulling the strip of shirt off Barnabas neck, Vicky knew it would break whatever spell it had on Barnabas. Barnabas let out a sigh of relief as if he knew everything was going be alright even though he knew Michael had other methods.

During the night the family took turns sleeping and watching over Barnabas knowing they didn't want him to be unwatched at anytime. In the morning, Michael came back in remembering he had left the doll on the table. When he found it missing, he began looking around the room realizing the family had to have taken it.

"Where is it!?" Michael demanded.

The family remained silent at his demands as he came over grabbing Vicky by the neck. Barnabas hearing her gasp looked up, "Michael leave her alone! They haven't done anything to you, it's me you want remember."

Michael looked up at the vampire before letting Vicky go, "I guess I don't need the doll anymore, I have something far more better to use."

With that Michael went over to the rope pulling it down opening the vents letting in the sunlight. Barnabas screamed as he felt the sun hitting his already burned back. Realizing screaming was what Michael wanted to hear, Barnabas bit down on his lip silencing the scream. Michael ignored the pleads and demands he stop from the family as he kept the vents open for a few minutes longer. Pulling the rope to shut them, Michael left the cellar returning in a few minutes this time with a whip in his hands. Holding up the whip for the family to see, they noticed it had a silver tip.

Whipping it around, Michael soon got behind Barnabas before striking it on his side. Barnabas flinched at the burn it left as he bit down on his lip harder knowing Michael wanted to hear him scream. Looking at his family, Barnabas knew he also didn't want them to be too worried. Michael continued to swing the whip only hitting Barnabas on his sides causing more burns. Noticing the vampire seemed to be getting stronger, Michael knew he would have to bring in something else. Leaving the cellar, Barnabas let his body slump forward only being held up by the two shackles on his wrist.

Wondering what Michael was going do next, they didn't have long to wait before Michael came back down a box in his hands. Opening it up, Michael smiled pulling out a vest of some sort made of rope with crosses in between each opening, "Right here is my little project I've been working on. Let's see how well it works."

"No Michael please don't." Julia pleaded seeing all the crosses.

Vicky nodded, "You've done enough to him already. You monster."

Roger pulled at his restraints, "You won't get away with this! Once we get out of here, you're going to die."

Michael just shook his head as he placed the vest against Barnabas chest causing Barnabas to cry out as the crosses touched his skin. Throwing the two ends of the rope over Barnabas shoulder and around his waist, Michael moved around to his back before pulling them tight. Tying the two ropes together, Michael made sure they were tight and secure before moving around Barnabas front making sure all the crosses were touching his chest. Tiny whiffs of smoke began emerging from beneath each cross as Michael watched Barnabas wince. Soon Barnabas found he can no longer hold back the cries as the family counted fourteen crosses against his skin.

"Hope you have a pleasant night vampire." Michael stated before starting to leave.

"You can't leave that on!" Elizabeth shouted.

"It's cruel and evil." Willie stated.

Michael ignored them as he went up the steps going out of the cellar and into his house to sleep for the night. Even though the family couldn't tell what time it was, they felt it dragging on as Barnabas chest continued to be burned. Leaving Roger to take first watch to keep Barnabas company, Roger soon became alarmed when he realized Barnabas was shivering as if he was cold. Spotting sweat rolling down his cousin's face, Roger knew that wasn't a good sign. Barnabas eyes were also closed as if he was sleeping but Roger could tell by the pain on his face he wasn't.

"Everyone wake up!" Roger shouted causing everyone to jerk awake.

"Roger what's wrong?" Elizabeth asked looking at her brother.

"Something's not right with Barnabas. He's shivering and sweating." Roger stated.

Julia looking at Barnabas could instantly tell what was wrong, "Some of those crosses are silver."

Vicky looked concerned, "Is silver worse than regular ones?"

"Yes he's gaining a fever from them." Julia stated pointing at him, "That's why he's shivering and sweating."

Willie gulped, "Oh Barnabas, Julia how can we help him?"

"I'm afraid we can't. Barnabas can you hear me?" Julia asked.

Barnabas opened his eyes looking around the room, "Julia?"

Vicky felt her heart drop spotting the glazed look in Barnabas eyes, "Oh Barnabas, we need to get out of here."

"Barnabas we are right here." Julia assured him, "Your family is here."

Barnabas nodded as he shut his eyes shivering once again. The family all felt their hearts aching knowing there was nothing they could do to help Barnabas. Not being able to get back to sleep, the family ended up talking amongst themselves or trying to keep Barnabas talking. The only way they could tell time was passing was by the shivers Barnabas was having. It seemed he was slowly getting worse and Julia could tell he was starting to get a red tint in his cheeks knowing it was from the fever.

"No...mmm….no." Barnabas began muttering.

Elizabeth spoke her voice soothing, "Shhh easy Barnabas."

"No...Michael...don't...don't hurt them…." Barnabas continued to mutter his head tossing slightly.

Julia tried to reach him, "Barnabas it's alright Michael isn't here."

"Barnabas please wake up." Vicky pleaded.

"No...no no!" Barnabas jerked awake before crying out at the pain looking around the room making out his family through glazed eyes.

Roger spoke up, "You're alright Barnabas, Michael has left you alone for now."

Willie shook his head, "How can you say that, he's torturing Barnabas even when he's sleeping."

Roger sighed, "I know and it's tearing each one of us up to be here and unable to do anything."

The family all became silent not speaking unless it was to calm Barnabas from the nightmares that seemed to be getting worse due to the fever. Finally to their relief Michael came down the cellar stairs undoing the vest revealing the burn marks on Barnabas chest. Once the vest was off, Barnabas slumped forward the fever gone as soon as the silver had stopped touching him. Michael picked up the whip swinging it some more this time loving how Barnabas cried out when the silver touched him. The family realized it was useless to plead for him to stop knowing Michael was mad.

When he stopped Michael took the vest and left the cellar not returning until dinner time to bring the Collins family some more sandwiches. While most of them didn't touch it, Julia finally grabbed hers forcing herself to eat it knowing when and if they did escape, they would need their strength. Getting the others to eat as well, they soon spotted Michael coming down with another vest of crosses this one different. As he placed it on Barnabas, Barnabas could only shiver in pain as the crosses touched his skin in different spots. Leaving for the night, Michael smiled knowing it wouldn't be much longer before Barnabas was nothing but ash.

As the night passed by, the family slowly watched as Barnabas began shivering and crying out knowing the fever was coming back. He also looked to be getting weaker causing the family to wonder how much more he could survive. Barnabas although in the midst of the fever could hear his family talking to him knowing they were there with him through all of it. He had almost wished Michael had taken him alone, but knew he probably wouldn't have came if it wasn't for his family. After what was probably more hours passing, Vicky spotted someone moving in the room. Noticing a dress of white, Vicky realized it was little Sarah Collins coming into the room.

"Sarah!" Vicky shouted causing everyone to look over to her.

Sarah ignored her voice being called as she looked up at her brother, "Oh Barnabas, evil has done this to you."

"Sarah…" Barnabas spoke spotting her through feverish eyes, "Oh Sarah, you came back."

"I'll always love you big brother." Sarah smiled.

"Sarah what are you doing here?" Vicky asked.

Sarah turned around holding out keys, "You have to help my brother, you have to help Barnabas."

Vicky looked at them realizing they were the keys to their shackles, "Give them here Sarah."

Sarah passed the keys over to her before disappearing when they heard the cellar door coming open. Hiding the keys behind her back, they watched as Michael came down the stairs. Spotting something in his hand, the family felt their eyes getting wide when they realized it was a gun.

"Time to die vampire." Michael stated as he pulled silver bullets out of his pocket loading it into the gun.

"You can't do this!" Elizabeth demanded hoping he would listen.

Michael ignored her as he placed the gun into his pocket before undoing the vest throwing it to the ground. Instantly Barnabas felt the fever leave once the crosses were taken off but knew he was too weak to fight or say anything. Smelling jasmine, Barnabas tried looking around knowing it was Josette. Wondering if it was his time to finally join her, Barnabas looked at the family one last time praying once he was gone Michael would release them.

"Barnabas." Josette's voice filled the room causing Michael to look around, "Who's there?"

Josette appeared in front of one of the walls as she began moving closer to Michael, "Release him."

"Don't come any closer!" Michael shouted pulling the gun out aiming at her, "I'll shoot you, no one is going to get the vampire."

Josette ignored his threats as she continued walking closer to him. Michael pulled the trigger back shooting at the woman. As the bullet went straight through her, Michael was about to fire another shot when he felt an impact in his chest. Looking down, Michael spotted blood before he collapsed to the ground. The Collins family watched as Josette disappeared before Vicky pulled out the keys undoing her shackles. Once she was free, Vicky set everyone loose as Julia checked Michael stating he was dead. Glad to be rid of him, Willie pulled him off to the corner of the room before going over to his master knowing they needed to get him back to Collinwood.

While Vicky was able to get the shackles undone on Barnabas ankles, she realized she couldn't reached the ones on his arms. Handing the keys to Roger, Willie helped Elizabeth hold up his master and friend as Roger undid one shackle before getting the other one. Barnabas feeling his arms free couldn't stop them as they collapsed against his side causing him to cry out. Noticing his legs were collapsing, Willie helped Barnabas sit down as Julia began looking over his wounds. Spotting how red and blackened his upper body was, the family all gasped shutting their eyes to the sight.

"We need to get him out of here." Roger stated.

Julia shook her head, "We can't at the moment, it's daytime. Elizabeth can you and Roger go set up a room for Barnabas at Collinwood?"

Elizabeth nodded standing up, "We'll be back as soon as the sun sets."

Barnabas reached out trying to grab onto Roger's hand, "Don't...leave."

Roger stood up as well, "We will return Barnabas don't worry."

Willie, Julia and Vicky watched them leave up the stairs making sure no light came in as they opened and shut the door. Barnabas looked at his family glad to be sitting but couldn't understand why they weren't leaving as well. Trying to rise, Barnabas found he couldn't push up with his hands being reminded that they were both burned as well. Willie noticing his master trying to move kept him still holding his shoulders.

"Barnabas it's alright you're safe now." Vicky spoke.

"Why did they leave?" Barnabas asked looking at Julia.

Julia smiled, "They are going to Collinwood to fix up a room for you. It's going be a few days before you can stay at the Old House."

"Want to go home." Barnabas stated trying to force his legs to move.

Vicky reached out holding his face, "Barnabas it's still daylight you can't leave yet."

"I want to get out of this place." Barnabas pleaded looking at everyone.

Willie felt his heart being crushed at hearing his master's pleads, "I wish we could Barnabas, but you can't leave until the sun sets."

Noticing Barnabas starting to slump sideways, Vicky reached out to hold him up, "We need to keep him comfortable until then."

Looking over at the table, Willie made sure Vicky and Julia was holding him up as he got up pulling the table over to him. Sitting down, Willie leaned against the table as he told Julia and Vicky to lean him against his chest. Easing him over, Barnabas cried out as he felt his back came in contact with Willie. Knowing he would have to stay as still as possible, Willie was glad to find the table too heavy to be sliding. Noticing blood coming down Barnabas face, Vicky realized he was crying. Looking around for the shirt that had been around the doll, Vicky used it to wipe away his tears.

"I know you're in pain Barnabas, soon as we get to Collinwood Julia can fix you up." Vicky stated.

Julia nodded, "Yes you just have to hold out until the sun sets when Roger and Elizabeth will come back here to get us."

During the day, Barnabas would cry out when he would feel Willie moving knowing his servant wasn't doing it on purpose. Soon they heard the door opening as Roger appeared stating it was safe for them to move Barnabas. Helping Barnabas to his feet, Willie found his master able to stand but knew if he didn't have the support he would still be on the ground. Lifting Barnabas arm gently over his shoulder, Willie helped him up the stairs and out into the night. Finding Elizabeth with the car door open, Willie helped Barnabas get into the back seat as Willie climbed in beside him. Julia got into the front seat in between Elizabeth and Roger while Vicky sat in the back with Barnabas.

As Roger drove them back to Collinwood, he tried to miss every bump or hole in the road knowing it would cause Barnabas more pain. Feeling someone's hand on his arm, Barnabas looked over seeing Vicky smiling and assuring it wouldn't be much longer. Nodding Barnabas knew he would be safe now since Michael was dead and he was with his family. Getting up to Collinwood, Roger parked as close to the door as possible before he shut the car off getting out. Noticing Barnabas was looking paler than he had, Roger helped Willie carry him into the house and to the room they had set up. Getting there, they sat him down on the bed as Julia sent Willie to get her medical bag. Rushing out of the room Willie wasted no time going to get it and bringing it back as she had Roger and Willie hold Barnabas up. Pulling out all her bandages, Julia wrapped up his back and chest first before wrapping up both his hands.

Knowing he needed blood, Julia allowed Elizabeth and Vicky to help get him comfortable on the bed as she went up to her lab grabbing a few bags of blood. Coming back down, Julia cut a couple open pouring them into a glass. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Julia held the cup up to Barnabas lips as he began drinking the blood. Knowing he would need more, Julia figured she would go to the hospital tomorrow. Once Barnabas had drank all the blood she had, Julia pulled up the covers to his chest telling him to try and rest.

Not wanting Barnabas to be alone, the family decided to take turns watching over him allowing them to get some rest as well. Vicky wanting to take the first watch agreed she would get Julia next in a few hours. When the family had left the room, Vicky pulled up a chair beside the bed looking at Barnabas. The bandages Julia had placed on him was almost as white as his skin knowing usually Barnabas would have some color. Noticing Barnabas hand moving towards her, Vicky looked at his eyes knowing what he wanted.

Taking his hand gently as not to hurt him further, Vicky held it in hers, "I'm right here Barnabas. You're safe and at home."

"Don't leave me…" Barnabas pleaded wishing he could squeeze her hand but knew Julia had bandaged it so he couldn't bend it.

"I'm not leaving you Barnabas." Vicky assured him realizing she could see the fear in his eyes, "Just rest now."

Barnabas nodded as he shut his eyes knowing he couldn't really sleep until the dawn came. Vicky remembering a song she hummed for David, began humming it for Barnabas noticing he was starting to look relaxed. Barnabas felt his body relaxing at hearing Vicky humming for him knowing the last person he had hum for him was his mother. For a while, Barnabas allowed his mind to drift off to when he was a child and would become sick. His mother would sit by his side and sing to him and sometimes his father would even come to tell him stories about the new ships arriving in Collinsport. Hearing a door opening brought him back to the present as he felt his body jump at the sound.

"Easy Barnabas it's alright, it's only Julia." Vicky assured him noticing his reaction.

Barnabas looking over sighed spotting Julia, "I'm sorry."

Julia shook her head, "You have no reason to be sorry, Barnabas. We all know what that madman did to you and we couldn't stop him."

Vicky nodded, "Yes there were many times I wanted him to die."

As Vicky stood to go, Barnabas stopped her, "Don't go."

"Vicky is only going to get some rest Barnabas. I've come to sit with you instead." Julia stated allowing Vicky to leave past her as she took her spot in the chair beside the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Julia questioned him.

"I'm alright." Barnabas stated.

"Don't lie to me Barnabas, I know you better than most of the others." Julia smiled.

"I'm weak, my body is in pain." Barnabas looked at her knowing she would understand.

"I wish there was something I could give you for the pain, but I'm afraid there isn't anything to help you."

Barnabas smiled, "I know, just having everyone with me is enough."

For the next hour, Barnabas shut his eyes as Julia began telling stories that her parents used to tell her. She knew it was helping take Barnabas mind off of the pain he was feeling from his wounds. The rest of the night, Julia had been replaced with Roger and then Elizabeth, each of who talked or sang to Barnabas making him proud to have a family. He knew if it wasn't for them, he might not have survived Michael's tortures. Also he had Sarah and Josette to thank knowing they helped as well not wanting to see him dead. By morning Willie had came to take over the watch on Barnabas. Barnabas hearing the roosters crowing soon allowed the death sleep to come over him knowing Willie was there.

Willie making sure all the blinds had been drawn down knew while he was on watch there would be no sunlight coming in. Sitting down in the chair beside Barnabas, Willie was glad to see his master in the death sleep. Knowing it was what he needed, Willie watched over him only getting up to stretch. Hearing the door opening Willie smiled when he realized it was Vicky. Spotting she was holding two cups, Willie realized it was coffee.

"Thought you could use some." Vicky smiled.

Willie took one of the cups, "Thanks Vicky."

"How is he?" Vicky asked coming to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Guess as good as he could be. He at least is in the death sleep now."

"Let's hope he can finally get some rest at least."

Willie nodded as Vicky and he sat in silence drinking their coffee. As the sun rose higher in the sky the rest of the Collins family rose coming to see how their cousin was. Julia knowing Barnabas was in good hands traveled to her hospital to get the blood Barnabas would need. Back at Collinwood, the family was around the bed trying to soothe Barnabas. Even in the death sleep, it seemed Barnabas wasn't free. His moans and cries filled the room as his family could do nothing. Knowing they were nightmares, the family continued to talk to him. It was only when Vicky started humming did Barnabas seem to stop tossing and crying out. Soon the sun set however Barnabas remained asleep in the throws of a nightmare.

" _Michael leave them alone." Barnabas pleaded watching as Michael moved towards his family ready to kill them._

" _They are going to die."_

" _No, please not them."_

"No...no...No!" Barnabas shouted as he sat up.

Feeling hands on him, Barnabas jerked awake before he was reminded of the pain. "Easy Barnabas." Willie spoke helping his master lay back down.

Roger nodded, "It was just a nightmare."

Barnabas quieted down as he realized he wasn't in the cellar but home with his family. Hearing a door opening, Barnabas felt himself jump before realizing it was only Julia. Knowing it would probably be awhile before he didn't jump at every sound, Barnabas settled back against the pillows. Julia coming into the room came over to the bed, asking Willie to prop Barnabas up some. Once he was propped up, Julia held the cup of blood up to Barnabas lips allowing him to drink it. Telling him she had more, Julia allowed him to have his fill before letting him rest.

Over the next three days, the family continued to watch over Barnabas until his wounds had fully healed and he was able to move on his own. On the night of the fourth day, Julia agreed Barnabas was well enough to return home. Deciding he would go home after the dinner, the family all sat around the table eating their meal while Barnabas drank his from the cup.

"I want to thank all of you for the past few days." Barnabas told them.

Elizabeth shook her head, "There's no need for thanks Barnabas, you are a Collins and will always be welcomed here."

Roger nodded, "Yes it doesn't matter if you are a vampire or human, you are still part of this family."

Vicky agreed, "It wouldn't be the same here without you anyway."

Julia nodded, "We would do anything in our power to help you Barnabas. That's what a family does, no matter who or what you are."

"Yeah Barnabas, we won't let anything happen to you." Willie smiled.

Barnabas smiled, "I'm glad to have a family such as you all and to know nothing evil will ever come between us as long as we stick together."

As the dinner ended, Willie and Barnabas returned to the Old House. Walking back there, Barnabas smiled knowing he would protect his family at all cost and knew they would do the same for him. As he had told them, no evil would tear them apart, he would make sure of that.

The End.

.


End file.
